That Cycle
by SilverRayan
Summary: Christmas present for Sanjuno. Soundwave spends his first morning in his new home. Fluff


That Cycle

Soundwave moved quietly around the small kitchen, relishing in the silence of the morning cycle. It wouldn't last, he knew. Once his lovers woke from recharge the silence would be shattered, but he didn't mind. He was still giddy over the fact that he could call them that. His lovers. Even now he could hardly believe it. It had only been a few cycles since he had met the bonded trine. Skywarp had been the first one he had met; he was a dancer in the club that Soundwave had been hired to perform at. Jazz had recommended his best friend to the owner, having worked with the mech before and set up an audition for him. The owner had heard him sing and hired him on the spot. He had then introduced the telepath to the dancer who he would provide the music for. He had never had anyone dance to his singing, so he was inwardly nervous, though he did not show it. He needn't have worried. Skywarp had been pleasant and fun, even managing to get a laugh out of Soundwave. He had left the seeker to check on his equipment, but had taken notice when two other seekers entered the building. Skywarp had gone over to chat with them.

Later that evening, before his first song he had spotted the two unknown seekers settled together in a booth near the stage. They had chosen the one that had the best view. He idly wondered if they were Skywarp's friends or mates. The bright red one had caught his optics from across the stage and winked at him, before turning his attention back to Skywarp, who had taken center stage. Soundwave had done his best to ignore the rush of heat racing through his body.

The performance had gone flawlessly. Soundwave's voice was powerful, with a light lilt to it. Skywarp easily matched the tones to his movements, though he seemed to be in somewhat of a daze. It did not impede his movements in any manner. It might have even have contributed to his stunning performance. The other seekers looked amused, and there had been a hint of lust in their gazes as they looked at the two on stage. When the music had reached its crescendo Skywarp and the other two had jerked, before relaxing slightly as the song wound down. Soundwave didn't know what to make of that. He could tell that the audience hadn't noticed, but he could see it well from the stage. It turned out that Skywarp had overloaded.

Starscream and Thundercracker had approached him after the show, dragging their satiated trinemate with them. They were still feeling the effects from their mate's arousal, and had barely waited to introduce themselves before jumping him. They had explained after that sound tended to have an extreme effect on them in certain situations, given that their wing receptors were so sensitive. Skywarp especially immersed himself in sound so that he could dance properly, and Soundwave's voice had been too much, sending him spiraling into overload, which carried over into his mates. Carried over, but did not satisfy. Besides, all three flyers found him to be attractive, so they hadn't seen any reason not to act. Soundwave certainly hadn't complained.

That night had led to more encounters with the trine, though they did not interface again. It didn't take long to figure out that they were courting him. He had found that he meshed well with them and he enjoyed their company. Starscream was a scientist, and he _loved_ to argue. He was snarky, brutally honest, and extremely intelligent. Thundercracker was worked as a bodyguard for the Windlord, a highly prestigious position in seeker culture. He was silent, strong and loyal, with a dry sense of humor. Skywarp was a dreamer. He lived for his mates, to fly and to dance. He was as uncontrollable and as playful as the wind. Soundwave, logical, quiet and gentle, and fallen fast and hard for all three of them.

He was torn from his musings as Thundercracker came into the kitchen, heading to the energon warmer. He drew a cube, before settling down at the table across from Soundwave. He didn't speak, content to sip at his cube in companionable silence. Starscream wandered in moments later, a datapad in hand. He looked up at his lovers, smiling in the soft way that only they saw and quietly said good morning. Soundwave stood, gathering his empty cube, disposing of it, before returning to the table with a fresh cube for Star.

"Thank you." Soundwave smiled.

"You're welcome." For a moment all was queit, before a purple and black whirlwind shattered the peaceful air.

"OHSLAGI'?Ohhey,Thunder,Star,Sounders,howareyouthismorning?SoI'!" And with that he was gone. Soundwave reset his optics, wondering what had just happened. He had no idea what Skywarp had been trying to say. Curiously, he turned to look at the other two. Both looked amused. Thundercracker, noticing Soundwave's confusion, explained.

"Sky said, 'Oh slag, I'm so late. Boss is going to kill me how did I forget about morning practice? Oh hey, Thunder, Star, Sounders, how are you this morning? So I'm really, really late so I gotta go love you all see you tonight!'"

"You get used to it," Starscream said drolly, looking up from his notes. "But he's got the right idea. I'm due to meet Skyfire in three breems, so I need to leave too." He got up, walking around the table to Thundercracker, and bent down, kissing him softly on the lips. He turned and kissed Soundwave as well, licking playfully at the telepath's lips before pulling away. "I'll see you later tonight."

"Bye, Stars."

"Goodbye, Starscream." A moment later the front door closed, indicating that Starscream was gone. Thundercracker turned to Soundwave.

"Well, I've got the day off. Do you have any plans, Soundwave?"

"Negative. Jazz: requires my presence tonight. Another audition had been set up."

"Cool. Well, why don't we go out? You haven't had much time to look around Vos, so we should get you comfortable out there. You'll need to use your anti-gravs, though. There aren't many walkways for non-flyers."

"Suggestion: agreeable."

"Great, we'll see if we can meet up with Star and Sky for lunch. There's this little café…" Soundwave listened as Thundercracker described the various sites around Vos. He smiled, gathering up the remainder of the cubes and putting them away. Thundercracker wiped down the table, ensuring the kitchen was clean, before ushering Soundwave to the door. He had never been so glad that he had accepted a job before. He might not have met his lovers if he had said no. He would have to see about getting Jazz a present. He definitely owed his friend big time.


End file.
